Insatiable
by Marie Meyers
Summary: Jeremy has an intimate moment with Bonnie, as he and she lie on her bed. He becomes overcome with love and lust for the his beloved, only to have her touch ripped away from him, and his need unclenched. [Rated M for explicit references]


Category: The Vampire Diaries

Title: Insatiable

Characters: Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Summary: Jeremy has an intimate moment with Bonnie, as he and she lie on her bed. He becomes overcome with love and lust for the his beloved, only to have her touch ripped away from him, and his need unclenched. [Rated M for explicit references]

Date Published: 14-05-1

Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: I used to really hate Bonnie. But then she died. And became cool. And her and Jeremy just tug at your heart!

_Vampire Diaries_ and its characters are not my own. However, this fandom is. Please ask permission before using any part of this work.

I meant to publish this in 2013, but I never did! So, I'm just going to now, because I can. (: So I hope you all really enjoy this. I liked writing it!

This takes place before Bonnie is brought ***** by Amara and *****. So it's a spoiler if you haven't seen season four yet! It's so sad :( but I love it. I can't wait for the CW to return, although I hate that Damon dumped Elena. I hate it.

This story is rated M, but only because of a line here or there.

I hope you enjoy it!

Plot Originality, copyright Marie Meyers, 2014. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

**Insatiable**

"Bonnie." Jeremy groans, entangling himself more into the sheets, the images his mind is supplying him too real, too fervent. He grips his sheets, unaware it is fabric he touches and not her skin, as his eyebrows furrow above his closed eyes, and his lips part in his imagined kiss.

It is a dream, but it feels so real.

She is next to him, lying beside him, on the bed. Her hands rest underneath her cheek, her brown eyes searching his as she smiles small at him. His body mirrors her own, his own small smile gracing his features as he stares at her, lost in her beauty.

"What is it you're thinking?" she asks him, quietly, gently, with that sweet voice that carresses his skin like velvet. Jeremy revels in the sound, holding his breath, allowing the fierce tingle inside him to spread across the entire span of his skin before he answers her, his heart beat moreso irregular than when she had first lied beside him.

He gives her that look he always gives her, that one where he tries to see into the depths of her soul, and when her smile grows, he knows that it delights her.

"Why don't you tell me?" Jeremy answers slowly, purposely. He watches Bonnie raise a brow, but shut her eyes, as she focuses on him, on his mind. He feels her psychic energy as she releases it into the room around them, feels it focus on him, as a slight ache begins in the front of his skull, as her energy tries to force its way inside him. He lets down his psychic barriers - only ever for her - and carefully slides towards her, until his face is only inches away from her own.

And then he waits; and when her eyes fly open and settle startlingly on his own, moist, bright with emotion at what she's found - only for her, only ever for her - inside him, he leans forward, pressing his lips to hers as her mouth responds to his hunger just as insatiably.

Her lips are so soft. Her mouth tastes so sweet; warm; inviting; his. He groans as he moves to gather her in his arms, pushing himself flush against her as he hovers over her frame, claiming her mouth with his own. His hands roam her body - her sides, her back, her face - and when Bonnie laces her fingers in his hair, Jeremy slides his hands under her shirt, shuddering at the warmth of her skin.

"_Jer_," she whimpers, tearing her lips from his and looking up at him with lust in her eyes, "_Jer_."

"_Bonnie_," he whispers, claiming her mouth again, resliding his tongue alongside her bottom lip, before easing it into her waiting mouth, to which she replies by latching onto it, and sucking it gently. She causes him to groan again, louder this time, and to his delight she lifts and bends her legs, parting them so he can hover between her thighs.

Jeremy's fingers grip the edges of her blouse, as he slowly slides it up her frame. She gently releases his tongue and pulls away, for just a moment, and raises her arms and torso so that Jeremy can pull the knitted fabric over her head. When he does so, the tie comes out her hair; and when her back meets her silk sheets again, her hair fans her pillows.

The sight takes his breath away, and for several moments he hovers above her, staring down at her. The way her dark brown hair lies across the pillows; the way her black laced bra compliments the chocolate shade of her skin. His mouth goes dry at the goddess below him; momentarily, his mind wanders to Anna and Vicki, and Jeremy realizes with surreal happiness that the moment he is sharing with Bonnie means more to him than anything else.

Bonnie's eyes widen, and she gives him an airy giggle. "I am not a goddess, Jer," she protests. "I'm really not."

"Oh, but you are, Bonnie. You really, truly are. _My_ goddess."

Just as soon as the words are out his mouth, Bonnie speaks words of her own.

"Come here," she whispers to Jeremy. He covers her body with his, and once again, his lips find hers.

A loud groan is torn from his lips, as Jeremy's eyes open immediately. Sweat dons his forehead, his fingers aching from their tight grip of his sheets. And his body is shaking from his need for her, his shaft hard against him, pulsing painfully with need, and he shuts his eyes tightly in an attempt to get his breathing under control. Get all of him under control.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry."

Her voice is barely a whisper, cracked and heavy with emotion by the sight of him. The state he's in. Jeremy forces his eyes open, and focuses in the darkness of his room, adjusting his eyes so he can properly look upon her. Bonnie is standing by the closet, staring at him. Watching him as he watches her, for it is all that they can ever do. Jeremy feels moisture gather in his eyes as he throat tightens, and it becomes hard to breathe. Hard to focus. Hard to think. She's so close to him, yet so far away. It's more than he can take, because it's less than what he wants.

So he flings his covers back and stands, covering the gap between them in four, long strides. As he becomes closer to her, he can see her eyes roam his form, and hear the gasp when she gazes at his obvious need for her. But before she can say anything, Jeremy touches her, squeezing her forearm tight as he pulls her against him, threading his fingers in her hair, as he tries to make her feel his need.

But he knows, at her silence, that she doesn't feel anything. Just like Jeremy feels nothing as he holds her.

He can see her, hear her, and be with her whenever he wants to be. He can close his eyes and think of her, and have her be there; and that means a lot to Jeremy, because he knows he loves her, knows that Bonnie means everything to him.

But this isn't enough. He wants more. He wants to reach out and touch his hand to her cheek, and feel her warmth seeping onto his skin from her own, but there is no warmth for either of them to feel. He wants to slide his mouth feverishly over her own, and feel the softness of her lips, but he cannot.

He wants to feel her flush against him, and yet he does not feel a thing.

"Jeremy," Bonnie says after some time, voice hesitant, soft. "What is it that you're thinking?"

Although he can't feel the strands of her hair against his fingers, his grip tightens in her hair.

"Why don't you tell me?" He asks this with his lips pressed close to her ear, his voice hoarse with emotion. He waits for her answer, dreads it because it is an answer he already knows, hoping that perhaps she will surprise him. Needs her to.

"I can't. You know I can't."

And this is what makes it so much harder, so much more real and painful, knowing that the thing that made Bonnie herself is no longer a part of her. Knowing that she can't feel him, physically, or mentally, any longer.

"You, Bonnie," Jeremy replies, voice waivering as he struggles not to give into his grief. "I'm thinking about you."

It is all he does, ever, when he is alone. Think about Bonnie, and the insatiable love he feels for her.

"Jer-" Bonnie begins.

"Shh," Jeremy intergects. "Shh."

And even though neither of them feel it, he buries his face into her neck, and kisses her pulse point softly, achingly. He lets his body shake with sorrow, as his tears slide down his cheeks and onto her skin; for even though she can see his body moving, she cannot feel his tears.

* * *

I hope you like this! I can't wait for TVD to return to the CW! Please review! Check out my other TVD stories, two of them Stelena, and one Katherine! Review!


End file.
